


The Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

by Sunkissednyc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkissednyc/pseuds/Sunkissednyc
Summary: Mia is a Shield Agent who works with Steve and falls for him. They're best friends and trust each other a lot. Steve gets engaged and the wedding comes along. Mia has to be a bridesmaid and is completely devastated but she puts on a smile for her best friend.





	The Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream

I got out of the car, taking a deep breath. My heart felt heavy in my chest. I breathed out a shaky breath, the small bouquet of flowers in my hand. I had told Cheryl I wouldn't be getting ready with all the other bridesmaids because of the distance and the fact that I would have to leave extremely early to be there and get ready in time. She understood and agreed with no problem. 

That's the thing about Cheryl. She's beautiful, she's kind, she's understanding and forgiving. She's amazing. Her personality is on point, she's well put together. 

I just wish Steve hadn't fallen for her. 

I wish he was mine. 

I wish it could've been me walking down that aisle with him. 

I wish it could be my wedding day. 

But it's not. 

Instead my wedding is in four months with a man I don't truly love. He's incredible and everything I love. But he wasn't Steve. He wasn't my best friend. He wasn't the person that had saved me on several occasions. He wasn't the charming and handsome man with the beautiful smile that made my insides twist with joy. 

He wasn't my true love. 

My true love is here, getting ready to get married today to a woman he knew for about 3 years. My true love is here, giddy about saying yes to this beautiful woman. My true love is here, probably chatting it up with Bucky and Tony. 

So, I just plastered the fake smile on my face, and walked up to the front door of the small house they were getting married at. I used the small metal piece on the door to knock. I shifted my weight from one leg to another, fixing my bangs using my reflection from the small window on the door. I heard the clicking of the lock and Wanda opened the door. 

"Miaaaa!!!!" She said with a wide smile before engulfing me in a hug. I chuckled and hugged her back. She was a bridesmaid too. Nat was one too. They have been so excited and happy for Steve today. I had to sit there, listening to them talk about it for ages. Wallowing in self pity in the corner. No one knew how I felt about Steve besides Bucky. He knew everything. I told him all of it. He sat with me while I cried about it. He hugged me and comforted me. He brought drinks and sat with me the next morning, both with a bit of a hungover but at least I felt better. He had been my rock. 

But he couldn't stop the day from coming. No one could. Now I was here, following Wanda into Cheryl's room as she babbled about how she was so excited for their vows and whatnot. We entered the room and I immediately saw Cheryl, sitting in a chair, her beautiful long blonde hair being curled into big, bouncy curls. Her makeup being done, her friends surrounding her, everyone laughing and smiling. 

I felt sick to my stomach. The rock on my chest turned into a brick. The uneasy feeling in my stomach get more intense. But I just smiled. The same way I had been doing for the past 3 years. I walked over to her, smiling, calling her beautiful and freaking out with her and the rest of the girls. Even Nat was happy and smiling brightly. I decided to go outside to look at the decorations. I left the group and walked down the stairs. The wood creaking with every other step. Once I got to the backyard, I was taken aback. The decorations were beautiful. The set up was incredible. It suddenly all felt too real. My heart sped up. Tears came into my eyes. The pang in my chest sat as a constant reminder that this was not mine and Steve's wedding. It was his and Cheryl's. 

"Mia?" I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around, Sam stood at the doorway that led to the backyard. 

"Sam! Hey, are you guys almost ready?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and smiled. 

"Were you crying?" He asked. I thought quickly.   
"Yea, I don't know. It just feels so amazing and real, ya know? I'm so proud and happy for Steve" I said with a smile. He nodded, looking around. 

"Yup, he got lucky with her." He said with a smile. I just nodded and walked towards the door to go back inside. He followed me. 

"Hey Mia?" 

"Hm?"

"Can you....go check up on him? Give him a pep talk? He seems nervous" Sam said. I nodded. 

"Will do, later wingman" I said with a smirk. He just laughed and shook his head. I walked to the guys room and knocked. Bucky opened and I smiled. 

"Hey Buck" I said. He immediately gave me a sympathetic look. He could see the sadness behind my happy exterior. 

"Hey Mia. What's up?" 

"Just here to give Captn stars n stripes a pep talk." I said, a small laugh leaving my lips to brighten up the mood. Bucky chuckled and nodded. He gave me a quick hug and mumbled an "I'm sorry" to me before allowing me in and leaving. I walked in and saw Steve in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie. He looked over at me. I saw his shoulders and posture relax as soon as I made eye contact with him. 

"Hey stars n Stripes" I said with a smile. He laughed. 

"Just the girl I wanna see. Wanna give me some advice?" He asked, a desperate look in his eyes. I chuckled, ignoring the first statement.

"You look great, handsome as always." I said, making my way to him. He turned to me and sighed. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yea...well actually....let me do something" I said. He stood up straight, rolling his shoulders back. 

"Do what you can, I gotta look as good as I can. And I trust you" he said. I just laughed and fixed his tie since it was kind of off centered. I fixed his jacket and went to get the things he needed for his breast pocket. We spoke about random things as I folded the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. I took the flower we had picked that matched the ones on Cheryl's bouquet and pinned it onto his suit. I made sure everything else was good before looking at his face. 

"Alright Mr, Rogers, you're all set." I said with a smile. The pit in my stomach came back, replacing the butterflies I had from being around him back to the uncomfortable feeling of sadness and regret. He looked at me and flashed a smile. Ugh, that smile that makes me want to hug and kiss him for forever. He checked himself in the mirror and nodded. 

"Thanks Mimi. You're the best" he said. I chuckled. 

"I know" I said playfully before giving him a more serious look. He noticed my change and paid attention to what I was about to say. "Listen Steve, I'm actually really proud of you. You're so lucky, I'm so happy you're getting your special day with someone you love and care about so much. Take care of her and don't screw it up!" I said, my eyes filling with tears as I spoke. I kept a smile on my face to make it look like happy tears. He smiled and hugged me tightly. "I will. I promise." He said. We hugged for a minute before I pulled away. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. He laughed. "yea, you better not cry. I don't want you ruining your pretty makeup. You look great, by the way." He said, a hand resting on my shoulder. I thanked him before making an excuse to leave.

I left and went to hide in the bathroom. Tears flooding my face for a while as I silently cried. I checked the time. 30 minutes. 

30 minutes until the love of my life is married.

30 minutes until I see my best friend get married.   
30 minutes until my belief in true love dies. 

30 minutes. 

It seems like so long but it's not. 

I got rid of the tears, I got rid of the tears and calmed myself down. I look in the mirror. 

"Well, that's it. We got this. You're okay. Do it for Steve. He'll be happy. That's all that matters" I mumble to my reflection. I leave the bathroom and walk back to the room with the girls. They're all ready and talking amongst themselves. I quickly fix my makeup without anyone noticing. Cheryl gets ready to put on her dress. We all hurry to help her. Well, they did. I stayed back since everyone had gotten in the way already. 

"Wait shit how do you do this corset again?" 

"Where's Nat? She's the one who knew!" 

"She went to get the bouquet. Shit. Does anyone else know how to do this?" 

I cleared my throat and got up. 

"I got it. Cheryl, tell me if it gets too tight alright?" I said. She nodded and I began to fix the dress. The girls backed away, I quickly finished and made a pretty and tight bow. 

"There. Perfect. You're all set Cher" I said with a smile. She thanked me and hugged me. Her sweet demeanor made me feel guilty for the feeling in my chest and stomach. I felt sick of myself.

Once we had 15 minutes left, the bridesmaids all went down to get ready for the entrance. Steve waiting by the alter already. I saw Bucky who was paired with the maid of honor since he was the best man. He gave me a small smile, I returned it and paired up with Sam. He kept cracking jokes which kept me giggling the whole time. Tony was behind him, paired with Nat. Then came Thor, paired with a different bridesmaid. Then Bruce with Wanda. 

We all spoke among ourselves before the music started. We all jumped and got into our places quickly. We all entered, and waited for the bride. I had a perfect view of Steve from here. 

Then she entered.

I felt like breaking down right then and there. Steve's face had a wide smile. Like he had won the lottery. I saw his eyes tear up and felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. “hey- calm down. Just smile. Do it for him, Mia.” I thought. That hurt. I couldn't stop Steve from loving her no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't stop Steve from marrying her. I could only watch. My heart breaking in the process. 

The ceremony took forever. I watched Steve and Cheryl mumble little things to each other. Bucky keeping me calm. I saw on of the bridesmaids tear up with joy. I decided if I were to cry, I'll do it out of joy. The smile painted on my face seemed genuine enough to pull it off. 

The priest asked for interjections, it took everything in my body and soul to not shout out “ME! PLEASE”. The vows came and the urge to run out and not look back came but it also felt as if my heels were glued down to the floor. My throat was dry, my lips sealed into a smile. My eyes teared up, one of the bridesmaids offering me a tissue since she was crying too. I took it and made eye contact with Steve. I saw something flash in his eyes but immediately be replaced with a look of love as Cher started her vows. 

The “I do’s” came and a small part of me hoped Steve would reject. But he agreed without hesitation. Cheryl did the same. Then they kissed. We all clapped and cheered. My body doing it before I could even process it. I felt like I was living in a cloud. The air getting denser and harder to breathe in. My throat drier than ever.

But I was still here. And I was exiting the yard with Sam. And I was cheering when Steve and Cheryl came out. And I was walking upstairs, Bucky hot on my tail. We both got to a room and we locked ourselves in there. He let me cry and talk to him. He hugged me and reassured I would be okay. He reminded me of my wedding. How I'll be happier that day. How awesome it will be and how much fun we'll all have. 

But all I could think about is how I lost Steve and how much I wish I had told him I loved him before all of this. 

But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that! Its my first work on here and I'm excited to keep writing. 
> 
> I might make a part two of this.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
